Broken Boogie
Broken Boogie is the 10th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 140th episode overall of the series. Synopsis When the Boogie Man loses his mojo, Uncle Grandpa steps in to help. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Boogie Man Minor Characters *Mart Mart Floor Associate *Old Woman *Agnes *Cement Factory Workers *Girl with Highlights *François *Nameless Woman with Pink Dress Plot Uncle Grandpa is eating bags of pretzels on the couch, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus walk in and ask him what's he doing, Uncle Grandpa tries to talk but his mouth is dry and full of pretzels, Mr. Gus gives him a glass of water and Uncle Grandpa explains that there's supposed to be a prize in certain bags of pretzels and that he hasn't found one yet and his jaw is getting pretty tired. Mr. Gus tells him that it's really hard to wind those types of contests, pizza Steve grabs a bag and opens it and says that he won and he boasts about it, Pizza Steve then takes out a bus pass and says that he doesn't want to ride the bus. Uncle Grandpa asks if he can have it and he tells him to knock himself out and he gives the bus pass to him and Uncle Grandpa rejoices.. A bus is going down the street and Uncle Grandpa crashes through the window, he sits down in a seat to bathe in his victory and decides to enjoy his unusually smooth bus ride and thinks the bus driver is doing a really great job, he gets up to go give him his compliments. Uncle Grandpa tells the bus driver that he's doing a great job and tells him that as winner of the pretzel contest, he wanted to let him know how smooth... Uncle Grandpa stops and sees that it's the Boogie Man who's driving. The Boogie Man tells him hi as Uncle Grandpa cowers up in a railing, Uncle Grandpa wants to know why he's driving the city bus and not out scaring kids, the Boogie Man tells him that times have changed and that kids aren't really scared of him anymore and he decided to take the job of driving the bus and tells him he's got to make a living. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's really not scary anymore, the Boogie Man still believes that he's a little scary and that he's just doing this now, he then starts to tear up and says that nothing beats scaring and what he wouldn't give to scare one more time. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he used to be a legend and he doesn't like to see a guy like him give up without a fight, the Boogie Man thinks that he's all washed up and Uncle Grandpa thinks it's nonsense and with his help, he'll be back to scaring kids in no time. Uncle Grandpa stops the bus and makes it crash into a telephone pole, the Boogie Man doesn't think that he can just abandon his post and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'll be fine and to trust him. In the RV, Uncle Grandpa wants to start simple and asks him to do the thing he did to really scare him, the Boogie Man tells him that it's been so long and he doesn't remember what he did to scare him, Uncle Grandpa tries to demonstrate and he begins to cry when he tries to do it and the Boogie Man doesn't know what to do. Uncle Grandpa thinks that there has to be other things he can do to scare people and he gets an idea and takes him with him. Mr. Gus is working out and the Boogie Man has a fake ghost on a fishing line and Uncle Grandpa believes that Mr. Gus is going to freak out, Mr. Gus sees it and throws it down, the fishing line gets caught in the treadmill and the Boogie Man is dragged and his face gets burned by the treadmill. The Boogie Man tells him it's okay and he's okay, Uncle Grandpa tells him not to worry as he knows someone they can scare for sure and it's Tiger. Uncle Grandpa and the Boogie Man walk into Tiger's room and into her closet, he tells him to wait until she's not looking and then pop out and scare her, the Boogie Man walks from behind and does a little scream, Tiger sees him and she begins to maul him. The Boogie Man is thrown to the floor and Uncle Grandpa is worried what happened, he thought that she'd be scared for sure and decides to take him to someone he knows the Boogie Man can scare. Pizza Steve apologizes as he tells them that nothing scares Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa believes him as the Boogie Man nods in agreement. Belly Bag is doing a crossword puzzle and is trying to find a word starting with "D" and writes down dissipate, the two are hiding in the pipe above him and Uncle Grandpa believes that Belly Bag will freak when he sees this. When Belly Bag is about to take a bite from his salad he notices a tiny skeleton on the fork, Belly Bag finds it annoying and wants to know who's the comedian, Uncle Grandpa pokes his head from the pipe and shouts BOO! The pipe falls and the Boogie Man neck is crushed from the pipe, Uncle Grandpa is worried and asks him if he's ok as he pulls the pipe away. The Boogie Man tells him that none of these things are working out, Uncle Grandpa agrees and believes that he knows what the problem is and he concludes that the Boogie Man is just not scary anymore and the Boogie Man tells him he's going to go back to his job driving the bus. At the bus station, the Boogie Man says hello to Agnes as he heads for the employees only door, she stops him asking where does he think he's going, the Boogie Man tells her that his next shift starts in a few minutes and Agnes tells him that it doesn't and that he's fired, the Boogie Man gets mad and she explains that he abandoned his bus mid route and they called him several times to see what was going on. Uncle Grandpa tells him that it was true and that they did call a bunch of times and he told them that he didn't want the job anymore, the Boogie Man gets mad and tells Uncle Grandpa THAT JOB WAS ALL I HAD, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Uncle Grandpa runs and tells him that he has to go pick up some dry cleaning. Uncle Grandpa runs out the bus station and through an alley, the Boogie Man then bursts through the doors of the bus station and chases after him. Uncle Grandpa runs to a playground and tries to hide behind the merry go round until Uncle Grandpa sees that the Boogie Man manifested himself to look like it, Uncle Grandpa then continues to run as the Boogie Man tells him there's nowhere for him to run and no where to hide. Uncle Grandpa tries to find a safe place to hide and he spots the cement factory, Uncle Grandpa hides in a chute in the factory and the Boogie Man as a wrecking ball tells him to have a ball and lowers the ball on Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa screams I'M SO SCARED! and the Boogie Man stops and wonders what he just said, he tells him that he's scared and everyone is too, the Boogie Man looks to see the factory workers scared, the Boogie Man tells Uncle Grandpa that he did it and that he made him scary again, Uncle Grandpa is still traumatized and he tells him it was terrible. The Boogie Man hugs him and thanks him for it and that it's great and he runs off to do some scaring. Uncle Grandpa reads a news article about the Boogie Man scaring again while waiting for the bus, the bus arrives and he picks up his dry cleaning and says good morning to the bus driver, Uncle Grandpa sees that it's the Boogie Man and wonders if he got fired from driving the bus. The Boogie Man tells him that he was able to convince his boss to give him his old job back, he tells Uncle Grandpa that he's been scaring kids at night thanks to him but the money's not so good and that his bus driving job really helps to pay the bill. Uncle Grandpa thinks it's awesome, the Boogie Man then transforms into is scary self and asks Uncle Grandpa, WHAT DO YOU SAY YOU RIDE UP HERE WITH YOUR OLD PAL, BOOGIE MAN! Uncle Grandpa tells him no thanks and runs to the back of the bus. The Boogie Man looks through the rear view mirror and tells Uncle Grandpa "suit yourself" and laughs at him. Trivia *This episode's quote is "My other vehicle is a hamster wheel.". *Since this episode is written and story boarded by Andres Salaff, Uncle Grandpa's design is different in this episode, this can also be seen in New Direction. *The prize from the pretzel bag was a free bus pass. *Boogie Man feels like he's a washed up monster. *The thing that made Uncle Grandpa afraid of the Boogie Man years back could've been the trick where he removes his thumb as Uncle Grandpa was about to make that gesture. *Pizza Steve says that nothing scares him despite episodes like Brain Game, Uncle Zombie and Haunted RV showing him being scared. *There was an entry on the crossword puzzle and it said A-113, this is a classroom at the California Institute of Arts for graphic design and character animation. This is also seen in Doctor Visit. *Belly Bag is seen doing a crossword puzzle and wearing glasses despite having no eyes, his eyes are sometimes the suspender buttons on Uncle Grandpa's pants. *Boogie Man doesn't feel like scaring kids is his thing anymore as the money that comes from it isn't too good. *Turns out that Uncle Grandpa really did have to do some dry cleaning at the end of the episode. **His dry cleaning appears to have legs. *There are two girls sitting in the back of the bus hinting that they're in a relationship. *François is seen in the bus at the end of the episode, probably visiting America from France. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa extending his head out. **Boogie Man trying to scare people and getting hurt in the process. **Uncle Grandpa saying BOOGIE MAN and asking him if he's alright after getting hurt. *Errors: **When Uncle Grandpa runs to check if Boogie Man is okay from the falling pipe, he's wearing Belly Bag despite Belly Bag on the table nearby. **Uncle Grandpa doesn't have his dry cleaning when he runs to sit down. Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes